The Medical
by Wirral Bagpuss
Summary: John attends a medical and gets closer to Helena!


**The Medical**

**Chapter One**

Commander John Koenig was unable to sleep. He tossed and turned in his bed. An empty bed John thought. His headache which had been troubling him was not easing off. His shift was due to start in an hour, but he decided to start early. Koenig got up, threw water on his face and dried it with a towel. He dressed and made his way to his office, startling Sandra Benes and Paul Morrow who were keeping watch in Mission Control.

"Evening Commander" said Morrow, surprised to see Koenig up so early.

"Hello Paul, I'm just doing some paperwork in my office, if you need me just call me".

Koenig looked at Morrow hoping he wouldn't be needed and used his COM lock to open the door to his office. Koenig sat down in his chair at his desk, and saw the paperwork awaiting him. Perhaps this was not such a good idea after all mused Koenig. He picked up a report from Technical with an update on the power consumption at the nuclear generating area, and started to authorise the requested maintenance work.

Dr Helena Russell was in Medical Centre and was also going through personnel reports. She was updating all the medical files having almost completed her six monthly medical of all moon base alpha staff. She picked up Commander John Koenig's file. His medical was now due. She had observed him in a recent Command Meeting and he looked distracted, not himself. He needed a break, but then so did everyone on Alpha thought Dr Russell grimly. Dr Russell walked to a comms port and called Koenig.

"Yes, Helena what is it?" came the greeting from Koenig.

"John, your medical is due; I have time now to examine you. And before you say anything, you've avoided two medicals already and you are not on duty for another hour".

Koenig looked at Helena's face. God she was even more appealing when angry, and knowing Helena, she was angry now with him. Helena was right; he couldn't avoid the medical for ever. And it was quiet on Alpha, skeleton staff were working, may as well get it over and done with now.

"Alright Helena, I'll be there in ten minutes" said Koenig to Dr Russell.

Koenig finished evaluating the report from Technical. He was glad of the excuse to get away; it was not Nobel Prize winning literature he was reading!

Chapter Two

Walking in to Medical Centre, Koenig saw Helena preparing a bed for him, ready for his medical. Koenig wished it was his bed Helena was preparing. He had wrestled with the idea for weeks but didn't know how to broach the subject with Helena, he loved Helena and he knew Helena felt the same way, but he wanted to allow Helena time, and they were both professional enough not to allow their feelings get in the way of their jobs.

"Hello John, I'll need you to put on this dressing gown for the exam" said Helena".

Koenig undressed and slipped on the silky robe. He sat on the bed staring at Helena, god she was beautiful, he thought. Such a beautiful face, perfectly formed and curved, and he could dive into her soft blue eyes. He wanted Helena so badly; he could not contain himself anymore.

"John, can you roll up your sleeve so that I can measure your blood pressure"

She sounded so clinical so cold.

Koenig rolled up his sleeve, he felt his heart beat faster as he felt Helena's slender hands touch his arm; they were so warm, so silky soft.

Helena was holding Koenig's arm. His was so muscular, so strong. So toned after all the kendo practice John had put in thought Helena. She looked at Koenig and tried to remain professional but was failing miserably. She felt herself falling for John Koenig. Not since Lee's death over five years ago had she felt this way about a man. She felt a thrill as she pumped up the blood pressure and saw the gauge rise. It was a little high but not of great concern.

"Your pressure is a little high but it's not a cause for concern, however I will examine your chest in any case".

Helena got out her stethoscope and placed her stethoscope on John's chest. She felt herself catch her breath as she saw John's chest rise in and out. She placed her hand gently on John's chest, feeling the hairs, so soft and curly. She could feel and hear John's heart beating; she felt her own heart beat becoming more rapid with excitement.

Koenig felt the cold metallic end of the stethoscope on his chest and then Helena's soft hand on his chest. Damn this was hard, he was Commander and yet he felt so much for Helena, he felt energised and excited by Helena's gentle touch on his chest. He stared into Helena's eyes. He could stand it no more, he had to tell her! He gently put his hand over Helena's hand that was on his chest.

"Helena, I love you, I want you, and you know that you do too".

Helena looked at Koenig and stared deeply into his eyes; she touched his lips with her finger and smiled.

Koenig reached up and placed his arm around her shoulder and drew Helena closer.

Helena placed her hand deeper into Koenig's ribs and gently massaged them and felt her chest touch his. She stared deeply into John's eyes.

"We shouldn't be doing this John" said Helena

"Oh Helena there's no one here, just you and me".

Helena giggled softly, and then kissed John, on the lips at first and then more intensely letting her tongue gently submerge and unite with his. It was a long intense kiss, lasting what seemed like an eternity.

"Well I guess that's the examination of your tonsils completed John" teased Helena.

Koenig laughed.

"Helena! My dear Helena, I can't wait to read your medical report on me!"

Helena smiled

"I haven't finished the medical yet John!

She slipped off her uniform and climbed into John's bed. She felt a chill and John wrapped his silky gown round Helena. Their bodies touched and Helena no longer felt cold. Helena ran her hand up John's chest and with her other hand she explored John's back. He was in peak condition. She felt the scar of an earlier operation, appendix removal. Feeling the scar it had only been done a few years ago. Helena then felt John's face and gently glided her fingers through his hair.

"Well John you'll be pleased to know that you have a perfectly toned body and cannot find anything medically wrong". Helena said playfully.

Koenig smiled. He had waited so long for this. His headache was gone and his thoughts of an empty bed were also gone. He was so deeply in love with Helena! He wanted to hold and embrace her slender body for the rest of his days. He wanted to lie her down in a bed of roses and share his body and soul with her. Koenig gently squeezed Helena closer to him and passionately kissed her from her neck downwards and slowly worked his way downwards. He then came back up and kissed her passionately. They both embraced.

"John, oh John!" murmured Helena as she felt his leg move over hers. He felt warm and intense. So strong yet so gentle. She stared into John's eyes and felt peace she hadn't felt in years. John rolled over to his side of the bed.

"Helena, you do have a way with putting patients at ease, I must say this is the most effective bedside manner I have come across yet!" Joked John.

Helena laughed, and placed her head on John's chest. It felt so right and she felt so at ease.

"Move in with me Helena" said John. Helena looked up at John and kissed him.

"What about everyone else on Alpha, I mean we both have responsibilities, people will talk". Asked Helena.

"Well we'll have to say something eventually, but let's keep this to ourselves for a few days". John said mischievously.

"Hmm" said Helena there is patient – doctor confidentiality". Said Helena her eyes sparkled gleefully.

"That's settled then" said John. They both laughed and for the first time in days Koenig slept soundly.

Helena smiled as she saw John sleep. She knew John was the one for her. Not since Lee died had she found someone who knew how to touch her and so deeply. She embraced the warmth offered by John and drew herself closer to him. As long as John was with her she would never feel alone again. It was the best prescription that she could write for both of them. Helena closed her eyes and smiled.

**Epilogue**

John paced up and down the floor with worry. For the past few days Koenig had been spending time in the horticultural section of Alpha in his lunch breaks, and now he was about to find out if his efforts were worth it. He stepped into the small lab and examined the flowers. Botanist Geoffrey Smith had been sworn to secrecy by Koenig. Now he smiled and said "Commander we did it! We have achieved Alpha's first rose! John smiled and accepted the rose from the botanist. It smelt beautiful.

"Thank you Geoff" Koenig smiled. Alpha's first rose was red and silky soft. He made his way to his room and placed it in a vase and then undressed into something more casual, poured out two glasses of wine, found a CD and played it softly and dimmed the lights down. All he had to do was wait. A few minutes later Helena entered his room. She saw John standing in front of her with a rose! Her heart missed a beat.

"John! I don't believe it, where did you get that?"

I grew it Helena with a bit of guidance, I have named the rose Helena!"

Helena took the rose and smelt the fragrance and a tear roiled down her cheek.

"Oh John, it's beautiful!"

They both embraced and began to dance to the music playing and waltzed softly to the music

"Fly me to the moon, come fly with me…" crooned Sinatra in the background.

Two star crossed lovers united on a wandering moon drifting in the vast coldness of space. Two souls destined to be united as one. A story as old as the universe itself.

8


End file.
